Me abrace!
by b.bah
Summary: Depois de vingar seu clã e voltar para Konoha, o que acontece quando descobre que a mulher que imaginava ser a perfeita para reconstruir o clã Uchiha não vai poder ajudá-lo nisso? .:: Song-fic com a música Me abrace, SasukexSakura ::.
1. Me abrace

One-shot: Me abrace

One-shot: Me abrace

One-shot/Song-fic. Com a música 'Me abrace' da Wanessa Camargo.

**Naruto não me pertece!**

A idéia dessa one-shot surgiu quando eu estava ouvindo a música, e como eu sou apaixonada pelo filme 'Um amor para recordar' tive a idéia de encaixar um pouco de cada coisa. (:

**Negrito:** Partes mais importantes/Música.

**() :** Comentários da escritora, que tentou não se intrometer.

**One-shot dedicada a: **Dessa; _ele._

Desculpem-me se tiver algum erro na escrita, li e reli várias vezes, os mais 'visíveis' eu corrigi. Mas meu Word está sem correção. Por isso.

--

Me abrace

Sasuke adentrou os portões de Konoha, recebendo muitos olhares assustados e ao mesmo tempo surpresos dos moradores da vila. Provavelmente, a notícia da morte de Uchiha Itachi já havia se espalhado, mas isso ainda provocava surpresa em muitos. Agora já não era mais o garotinho de doze anos que tinha partido tempos atrás, e sim, um homem, com seus 18 anos a flor da pele. A primeira coisa que fez foi ir até o lugar onde antes era o Clã Uchiha, deixou suas coisas lá, observando cada canto da enorme casa, onde antes morava com seus pais, e podia se considerar uma família 'feliz'. Mas tudo isso foi destruído, tudo por causa de seu irmão, que ele sempre considerou como seu héroi. E isso tudo por causa do poder. Agora se arrependia, de certa forma, de tudo que fez. Matando o seu irmão só se tornou igual a ele. Mas também, se não matasse, e ele continuasse o clã, quem sabe ele não aparecia de novo e matava sua tão adorada flor de cerejeira. Sim, depois de matar seu irmão Sasuke percebeu, o quanto amava Sakura, e voltou o mais rápido possível pra pedi-lá em namoro, ou até casamento. Mas quem sabe a jovem tinha até o esquecido, e agora estava casada, tomando conta de um casal de gêmeos, como um dia ela lhe disse que sonhava em ter, que poderiam ser seus filhos, mas que agora eram de outro homem. Tentou parar de pensar nisso e andou até a barraca de ramen, esperando encontrar um loiro escandaloso.

Depois de andar um pouco até lá, encontou o loiro que estava procurando, mas no entanto, ele não estava como ele pensava encontrar. Em vez de escadaloso e alegre, Naruto estava triste e cabisbaixo, com os braços no balcão e a cabeça apoiada sobre estes. E havia uma Hyuuga tímida ao seu lado, tentando consolá-lo.

"Naruto? Hinata?" Sasuke perguntou receoso, nunca imaginara encontrar seu 'amigo' assim.

"Sasuke?" Naruto ergueu rápido a cabeça, demonstrando um pouco de entusiasmo, quando confirmou que era o amigo. Praticamente vôou da banqueta e o abraçou, Sasuke não se afastou, mas também não correspondeu. "Vamos logo, ela vai adorar te ver!"

"Ela quem? Ah, olá Hinata."

"Oi Sasuke, é bom te ver de novo."

"Não temos tempo, vamos, te explico no caminho." E Naruto saiu arrastando Sasuke.

... "E ela ficou muito doente de uns tempos pra cá, andava tento muitos desmaios, tonturas, Sai até ficou preocupado com ela e ..." Naruto ia explicando pra Sasuke, enquanto iam até o hospital.

"Sai? Eles são namorados?"

"Não, não. Sakura não tem namorado. É que com o tempo, eles se tornaram muito amigos."

"Ah. Mas se ela não está bem o que está fazendo no hospital? Trabalhando muito como sempre?"

"Não. Ela não é mais a médica. E sim a paciente."

"O QUE?" Sasuke gritou na rua, parando de repente e assustando os que passavam.

"Calma, ela está internada. Sakura adquiriu uma doença, muito rara. Shizune-chan e a vovó estão fazendo de tudo pra achar uma cura, mas parece que não tem jeito." Naruto disse com um pesar na voz, voltando a andar.

"Mas então, ela vai morrer?" Sasuke perguntou pasmo.

O ex companheiro do time 7, futuro hokage só concordou com a cabeça.

**Depois de alguns minutos, no hospital...**

"Queremos ver Haruno Sakura." Naruto disse à recepcionista.

"Desculpe Naruto, mas ela não pode mais receber visitas, seu quadro piorou muito." Ela respondeu lamentando.

"Não se preocupe Miuke-chan, Naruto pode entrar." Tsunade disse para a mulher. "E você também Sasuke." Terminou chamando Sasuke, já que o mesmo tinha ficado parado na recepção, de cabeça baixa, enquanto os outros andavam em direção ao quarto.

"Já estou indo."

E eles foram conversando até o quarto, a Hokage explicando o quadro de Sakura pra Sasuke, enquanto Naruto prestava atenção em tudo.

Chegaram até uma porta branca, Tsunade abriu e Naruto entrou primeiro, Sasuke depois e ela. Naruto chegou perto da cama da amiga, conversou um pouco com ela, que já estava com uma aparência totalmente diferente da de antes, a mulher que antes era forte, com as curvas bem torneadas, seios fartos, lábios carnudos, cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldas, e que tinha adquirido até um fã clube. Agora estava pálida, com os olhos sem vida,lábios roxos, e um pouco abaixo do peso, a única coisa que continuava igual era seu cabelo e seu sorriso. Apesar de tudo, Sasuke pode notar que Sakura ainda não tinha perdido o seu lindo sorriso. Naruto e Tsunade saíram do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Venha mais perto Sasuke, não vou te morder." Sakura disse em um tom brincalhão.

"Acho que essa não é uma boa hora pra piadas." Ele respondeu sério, mas se aproximou da jovem, que agora tentava ficar sentada na cama.

"Toda hora é uma boa hora para piadas Sasuke. Não é porque eu estou morrendo que vou passar meus últimos minutos chorando." Sakura disse rindo.

"Não tem graça."

"Tá bom. Vamos esquecer isso. Tudo bem com você? Como vai a vida com a Karin?"

"Como você acha que eu estou? Você morrendo nessa cama e eu não posso fazer nada. E não tem nada entre mim e a Karin."

"E algum dia eu fui importante pra você?"

"Sempre foi, sempre, e não sabe como eu sofri, longe de ti, todos esses anos. Como me doía só pensar que você estava aqui sozinha, a mercer de qualquer perigo, qualquer um podia roubá-la de mim."

"De você? Então você me amava?"

"Amava não, ainda amo."

Sakura não respondeu, só sorriu.

"E você, ainda me ama?" Sasuke perguntou com a cabeça baixa.

"Olhe pra mim." Ela disse erguendo o queixo dele com a mão. Deixando os rostos frente a frente. O que causou um certo rodopio no estômago do Uchiha (não resisti, isso me fez lembrar de 'Amigos para sempre.' Aquela novela mexicana que passava no SBT, que eu era viciada. E essa parte lembra as borboletas rodando no estômago da Ana e do Pedro -- Parei -.-) Quando ficaram frente a frente Sakura mordeu a ponta do nariz de Sasuke. Ele se assustou no começo, mas foi entendendo o 'jogo'. Se inclinou e mordeu a orelha dela. Ônix** x **Esmeralda. Os dois inclinaram os rostos. No começo foi um simples roçar de lábios, mas depois se tornou um grande beijo, que com certeza, marcou os dois naquele dia. Um beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor, ternura, carinho. Que os dois esperaram por muito tempo. Mas que agora era tarde demais, ou não...

"Me abrace Sasuke" Sakura pediu depois do beijo. Quando se separaram em busca de ar.

"Hãã?"

"Só... me... abrace." Ela sussurrou devagar.

Ele fez como ela pediu.

**Saiba que este é  
Meu último pedido.  
Estou desesperada, sigo meus instintos.  
Não me resta muito tempo a favor,  
E antes de ir embora, seguir o meu caminho,  
Quero te olhar um pouco e sonhar que o destino  
É junto a ti, amor.  
Fica um segundo aqui e me faz companhia,  
Quero adiar a dor de me sentir sozinha.**

**Me abrace,  
Me abrace,  
Me abrace.**

**...**

Os dois iam apertando mais os braços, como se nunca fossem mais soltar. Sasuke sentiu lágrimas molharem a sua camisa.

"Eu sabia que você viria." Sakura disse em meio as lágrimas silenciosas que insistiam em cair de seu rosto.

Sasuke só a abraçou mais ainda, sendo correspondido.

"Eu sempre te amei, não sabe como eu sofri, quando acordei naquele banco, sem você." Ela continuava.

"Sh. Não fale, você está muito fraca. " Ele falou pra ela.

"Não. Eu tenho que falar. Enquanto ainda há tempo. Sei que este é meu último dia." Sakura sussurrava, cada vez seu tom de voz ia diminuindo. Deixando um moreno cada vez mais preocupado.

"Não sei o que vai ser de mim sem você." Sasuke sussurrava no ouvido dela, ainda estavam abraçados na cama do hospital. Ele a abraçava de um jeito diferente, como ela nunca fora abraçada antes, tranparecia que ele tinha medo que algo a levasse, e tinha mesmo. "Eu sempre sonhei em continuar meu clã com você. Envelhecer vendo crianças correndo naquela casa, gêmeos, lembra daquele dia, no treino?"

"Lembro." Sakura sorriu, embora Sasuke não pudesse ver. "E você lembrou."

"É."

**Me abrace,  
Me abrace,  
Me abrace.**

"Minha hora está chegando, não quero que fique com dó de mim. Muito menos que perca o resto da sua vida se lamentando. Quero que continue vivendo. Com ou sem Karin. Seja feliz. Tenha vários filhos, um ou até mais caisais de gêmeos." A voz dela ia diminuindo.

"Nunca. Sem você. Não sei, mas como você me disse uma vez, é SÓ você. Depois de você, as outras são as outras, e só. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça..." Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso, abrindo-a e mostrando a Sakura. De lado, pois ainda estavam abraçados. O Uchiha tirou o anel de dentro e pediu a mão da jovem em namoro. Colocou o anél no dedo da mesma e beijou logo em seguida. Depois entregou a ela uma aliança, pra ela colocar no dedo dele.

Depois dos dois com as alianças, deram as mãos e selaram os lábios novamente.**  
**

**Sinto, meu coração está queimando.  
Eu não quero compaixão, quero te ter comigo  
Um pouco mais, por favor.**

Me abrace,  
Me abrace (sei que nada sou sem você do meu lado),  
Me abrace (nada sou).

Ela caiu sobre seus braços.

"SAKURA! NÃO!" Sasuke gritou apertando o corpo desfalecido da jovem contra si. "Fica comigo, não me deixa!" Agora não segurando mais as lágrimas e molhando a roupa branca com que a jovem estava.

**Fiim!**

**--**

Acabou n.n Ficou meio melosa né? xD Mas é que achei fofinha, e não quis por uma coisa muito ero nem nada, mais 'amorosa'.

O fim saiu meio enigmático, era pra mim matar o Sasuke também, mas ai deixei a critério de vocês

Desculpem novamente se teve algum erro xx'

Espero que tenham gostado! (:

Reviews ok? --

Beijão (k) Até a próxima.


	2. Aviso

**Aviso:**

Fiz uma continuação para esta song-fic, a pedidos, e porque me surgiu uma idéia que eu achei bem bonita.

Procurem no meu perfil, o nome é "Laços".

Espero que quem leia goste, e comente. :D

Ficou curtinha, mas eu achei fofa. Era pra sair assim mesmo.


End file.
